Rosas azules , Rosas blancas
by Junengrey
Summary: Kaoru Miki recuerda a Utena , despues de su partida , se da cuenta que esta Muy enamorado de Ella , pero Utena , ¿sigue con vida? utenaXmiki
1. Chapter 1

Rosa azules y blancas

UtenaXMiki

-Utena había salido del Mundo de la academia Ohtory , para siempre , ese mundo falso , sin tiempo , y cerrado , Anthy abandono su papel y fue a buscarla , antes de aquello , había un recuerdo en la cabeza de Miki la ultima vez que vio aa Utena ...

-FLASHBACK-

Juri , Utena y Miki practicaban bardminton (no se como se escribe en realidad) , mientras conversaban , la escena transcurría de manera extraña , se veían derrepente apoyados contra los Pilares del pasillo , oh jugando ese deporte entre los 3 , despues de todo el mundo este esra bastante raro.

-No los veo juntos muy a menudo-decía Utena con su caracteristica alegre voz..-¿es este otro reto para un duelo?-pregunto a continuación.

-esto mientras unos de los 3 golpeaba la bola con la raqueta a lo que Miki respondía.

-Resivimos cartas del fin del Mundo-afirmaba mientras respondía tambien a la pelota con su raqueta.

-Decían que tú habías sido la elegida...como la persona que traería la revolución al mundo.-comentaba Juri con su tipico semblante de elegancia al golpear la pelotita con la raqueta.

-..¿y?- preguntaba Utena mientras seguía jugando.

-Así que...y queríamos saber que querías hacer..-afirmaba Miki mientras respondía al pase de Utena.

-¿El poder para revolucionar el mundo?..suena interesante ¿no?..decía mientras se estiraba en uno de los pilares la pelirosada.-pero..todo lo que hago es..pretender ser un con desgano la dueña de los ojos azules..

-Al final , ninguno de nostros pudo vencerte..-admitía una orgulloza Juri.-dicho esto Juri lanzo la bolita que con dificultad Miki trato de atrapar en bano , mientras Juri continuaba con su charla-pensandolo bien..aun siendo miembro del consejo estudiantil..todo lo que hice fue pensar en mi misma-admitía nuevamente la dueña de un hermoso cabello ondulado.-es algo..patetico , ..incluso ahora tengo las manos llenas con mis problemas ..dijo la ojiverdes , mientras recogía la bolita del cesped.

-¿estas hablando...sobre..Shiori-san?-se atrevio a interrogar Tenjou.

-¿por que es esto?-pregunto Juri..quien volvio a tirar la bolita.-¿por que no puedo tener control sobre mis propios sentimientos?-se cuestiono en voz alta ella.-¿que haras con Anthy?-se aventuro a preguntarle a Utena.-¿la amas verdad?-

-bueno..no es como "tu amor"-respondía Utena-el Mío es Puro, y..bueno creo que el tuyo tambien lo es..pero..No puedo..hizo una pausa y continuo-Himemiya..ya no más..-justo cuando hiba a continuar alguien detubo la bolita con su mano...era una rubia de ojos azules con el uniforme femenido de la academia Ohtori..

-Nanami-alcanzó a decir Utena..

-¿eres estupida o algo?-dijo con su habitual arrogancia la hermanastra de Touga.-¿no te haz dado cuenta de que estas siendo engañada?-continuo ella.-

-hace tiempo que no te veía con ese uniforme -comentaba Juri.

-¿significa que haz renunciado al consejo estudiantil?-supuso Miki

-Claro..Ya no hago esas cosas!-dijo una orgulloza Nanami.-es Tan ridiculo.-

-Sera mejor que te alejes del director y de Himemiya Anthy si sabes lo que te conviene-advertía Nanami a Utena , despues de todo Nanami había visto algo entro los hermanos que no le había agradado en lo absoluto.

-gracias por el concejo-dijo una animada Utena , mientras golpeaba continuamente la bolita hacia arriba con la raqueta.ignorando a Nanami, quien se enfado y le quito la pelotita en señal de querer ser tomada en serio.

-!hablo en serio¡ , dijo una más alterada Nanami, Eres una gran..entrometida.

Utena se quedo viendola por unso segundos dudosa.-Drame esas advertencia no te hace una entrometida tambien-dijo calmada la aludida.

Nanami la quedo viendo con desprecio caracteristico de su persona-Hum!..Pierdo la paciencia cuando hablo contigo-decía mientras se marchaba.

-Soy sangre tipo B creo que eso me hace algo obsesiva-dijo con tranquilidad

-Yo también lo soy-dijo no con la misma tranquilidad Nanami.

Utena Lanzaba más alto la bolita con la raqueta.

Todos los presentes miraban hacia arriba , la altura de esa pelotita. Y Kaoru Miki Juri Arisugawa y Utena Tenjou siguieron jugando bandminton (en serio no se como se escribe)

-Escuche Tenjou Sempai..-comenzo un muy tranquilo Miki..

-¿Qué?-responde ella

-en la escena se ve por la ventana a Kozue Miki quien miraba con una inquietante mirada-

-Ultimamente eh estado , preocupado por usted..-comenzo Miki

-Wohhps!!-exclama Arisugawa -¿una confesión de amor?-se apresura a preguntar.

-Pero, Miki..¿no estabas enamorado de Himemiya?-pregunta tranquilamente Utena.

-Anthy en ese entonces estaba regando las rosas.

-¿no puedo cambiar de opinión? –dijo un poco claro Miki.

-lo pensare..

-fin del flash back-

-Miki estaba en su habitación , el solo , ya no dormía junto a su hermana , cerro su cuaderno de Matemáticas y , se acordo de ella nuevamente , Utena , si bien , el ayudo a Utena para un examen de recuperación , no solo lo hizo por buena gente , tambien tenía interes en Anthy , de estar cerca de ella , pero después de esa tarde que acababa de recordar ..sus sentimientos estaban claros , el no bromeba cuando le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella.

-abrio su cama y se acosto hasta quedarse rendido en brazos de Morfeo.

continuara


	2. En busca de los recuerdos

Capitulo 2

En busca de los recuerdos.

-Anthy ya no estaba , Wakaba tenía una nueva amiga , Juri salía con Ruka , Nanami aun que nadie lo creía salía con Tsuwabuk y dejo de hablarle a su hermanastro ,por otro lado Kaoru Miki despertaba de sus recuerdos , para ir a la biblioteca , a ¿estudiar?-llego al inmueble del establecimiento , trato de perderce en los libros , leer uno tras otro , quizas eso le mantendría la mente oupada , sin pensamientos inecesarios , pero mientras más trataba de olvidar sus sentimientos más lo pensaba , al intentar olvidar sin querer lo pensaba...Utena era el nombre de ese pensamiento , en eso aparece Juri Arisugawa , quien conocía mucho al joven y se acerco , para preguntar.

-Hola Miki!...este ¿me puedes deecir que es lo que te pasa?-pregunto la bella joven con su caracteristica elegancia.

-No..no es nada-enrojecio , y trato de aparentar que estaba concentrado en el libro que tenía en sus manos.

A mí no me engañas , tu etrañas a Utena ...¿verdad?-interrogo la ojiverdes.

-...permanecion en silencio un buen rato y asintio con la cabeza de manera desconfiada.

-Ya veo...te recomiendo que leas este otro libro Miki, le dejo un Libro envuelto en papel en el escritorio en donde ya habían varios libros que hiban a ser leidos por el peliazul...siempre cuando la curiosidad no matara al gato , en este caso Miki , quien ya no podía concentrarce a causa de la curiosidad , quería ver el libro a como de lugar , espero a que nadie estubiera cerca ni que nadie estubiera vigilando , nisiquiera Juri , por una cuestion de Orgullo , miro para todos lados y tomo el libro , le rompio silenciosamente el envoltorio , era un libo negro , muy rueso , abrio y la gracia no estaba en las paginas , pk estas no eistían , este libro guardaba una llave , finisima en detalles , pero ¿de que era la llave?...

-Salio de la biblioteca , on rumbo al comedor , ya que era la hora de almuerzo , en eso ve a Akio Ohtori , se ía desesperado , como si ubiera perdido algo ...

-¿que ocurre director?-pregunto ingenuamente Miki.

-...es que perdi las llaves de mi auto-dijo con una angustia patetica..

-Miki penso en la llave que hhabía encontrado en aquel libro , pero , por alguna razon no confiaba en el director , es más sospechaba que el tubo algo que ver en la desaparicion de Utena.

-a ya veo-dijo marchando paso a su rumbo a almorzar.

comía su alimento , de manera pausada , la llave se la guardo muy bien en su bolcillo y pudo notar que Akio no dejaba de mirarlo , por ende no saco nada del libro donde estaba la llave .

termino de almorzar y se dirigio a su cuarto de manera que el director no lo siguiera , logro prsuadir su precencia , entro a su habitación , saco la llave y el libro , volvio a abrirlo y encontro un mapa y un mini casette , lo puso en el reproductor y se comenso a escuchar.

_"-Sabías sabías?...hay una puerta , hay una puerta _

_-en mi casa hay muchas puertas . la del baño , la de la cocina , la de mi habitación , la del patio jojojojojojo_

_-no estoy hablando de esas puertas _

_-¿a no? la del jardin no cuenta?_

_-hay una puerta , un portal!!_

_-¿un portal?_

_-un portal magico magico magico!_

_-Wow!_

_-que te lleva al mundo real , mundo real_

_-¿pero si este mundo ya es real?_

_-un mundo real tiene tiempo de verdad, este mundo no iene tiempo espeifico._

_-¿que es el tiempo?"_

Miki paro la reproducción del casette hecho un vistaso al mapa , vio que el mapa indicaba un lugar donde tenía que ocupar la llave y otro lugar donde indicaba la palabra "puerta"...y de ahí había una estación de trenes.

empaco algunas cosas , se abrigo y tratando de que nadie le viera , fue en busca de aquel lugar el mapa indico a lo que antes era la arena de duelos , pero ya no estaban las escaleras que subían a la sima cuando había que pelear, escarbo los arbustos con su espada de sgrima , y se encontro con un auto mirando hacia el camino que según el mapa daba hacia la "puerta".., ese sin duda era el auto del director...vio la llave se subio al convertible puso la llave y el motor a andar...en ese momento el auto de una manera extraña cambio de color , de su caracteristico rojo a un color celeste y la patente cambio de "OHTORI" a "MIKI" puso su equipaje en la parte trasera del automovil...y presiono el freno hacia el camino , el mapa indicaba que había que seguir derecho , despues de todo ese auto llevaba a la "puerta " el camino se tornaba oscuro , pero al final se divisaba una luz casi cegadora , Miki aumento la velocidad impaciente y callo inconciente...puede que el coche haya chocado o algo así , no obstante..

-Oye!! , estas bien?...-se escuchaba una voz

-Miki abrio los ojos estaba en un lugar que le resultaba extraño , había mucha gente agetreada , con bolsos , unos edificios con pantallas , muchos restaurants y tiendas , todo le parecía raro , estaba en el suelo , y por inercia ecidio preguntar.

-¿Donde estaoy?-cuetiono algo aturdido-

-Esta es la ciudad de Tokio , Japon hola? , -respondio con ironía la persona que lo acompañaba...

-eh?!-realmente es aquí donde el duda si debería haber dejado su mundo , pero Utena vuelve a sus pensamientos y se retracta de haber dudado.

se levanto , su auto y su equipaje estaban frente a el , el Auto estaba en pefecta condiciones , se subio al auto abrio la cochera y encontro un papel con una nota.

-_ahora depende de tí encontrar a quien amas-_

Miki en su equipaje llevaba un curriculum para poder vivir en una ciudad omo tokio debía encontrar trabajo...y luego preocuparce de encontrar a Utena tenjou ...

Continuara.


	3. recuerdos perdidos

-Hola a todos pos aquí está el capitulo 3 de este fanfic advierto que desde aquí el horario en la historia se hara presente ya que Miki se encuentra fuera de el mundo de Akio en donde lo unico que marcaba el tiempo era el cronometro de el protagonista de esta historia .

Adaptarce resulta dificil.

Shibuya-Tokio-Sabado 12 de julio de el año 2008, 11 30 am

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que Miki había abandonado el mundo de Akio, El ya había encontrado el trabajo apropiado para sobrevivir en una ciudad como Tokio, además se había matriculado en una secundaria para continuar con sus estudios, con las calificaciones que tenía era algo más que obvio que lo hiban a aceptar con honores si era necesario, así que tenía que acostumbrarce a una vida de arduo trabajo para sobreivir y estudio para progresar, su lugar de trabajo era en una fuente de soda, n donde su jefa era una hermosa mujer de cabellera turquesa y de mirada inquietante, su nombre era Chigusa, que había aceptado a Miki sin tanta complicación.

Miki ahora descansaba despues de una ardua semana de trabajo, merecía ese descanso, pero a Miki le sobrava el animo, el quería encontrar a Utena a Como de lugar a costa de su proipio cansancio, así que se vistio y comenzo a dar vueltas por la ciudad con unas fotos de la chica a quien buscaba esa que había les había comprado a Keiko, Aiko y Meiko en su anigua escuela, ni la nostalgia del pasado podría detener sus pasos, pregunto por todas partes, con un sin numero de respuestas que el no necesitaba encontrar, hasta que dio con alguien.

-"_creo que eh isto a una de ellas, a la chica morena"-_le dijo un chico que indicaba una fotografía en donde Utena salía junto a Anthy y a esta ultima el niñó se refería.

-_"¿En donde la haz visto?"-_Pregunto imapciente el peliazulino.

-_"siempre la veo ayuda a los pobres vagabundos que hay en la ciudad, siempre les da de comer, es más esta tras de ti en este momento."_

Miki se dio vuelta para ver a Anthy Himemiya dando comida a unos niños arapientos que estaban allí, rapidamente corrio hacia done estaba ella y la saludo agitadamente .

-_"Hola Miki-san...este ¿como llegaste aquí?"-_pregunto algo desconcertada la morena.

-_"Eso no importa Anthy, lo que quiero saber es ¿donde se encuentra Utena? , dime¿ tu sabes algo al respoecto?"_-pregunto en seco el muchacho.

Anthy lo miro fijamente asimilando la pregunta de Miki luego desvío la vista a un lado de manera algo melancolica, y comenso a articular una oración con dificultad.

_-"ella esta viva. pero , dudo mucho que te recuerde Miki, ya que...ella perdio la memoria y aún no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido en el mundo de mi hermano, nisiquiera sabe quien soy yo".-_afirmo con tristeza Himemiya.

Miki permanecio en un silencio incomodo, sentía que su corazon era calcomido por algo , por la tristeza que era el saber que ella no le recordaba, y que mucho menos le recordaría a el pero, estaba viva y eso le hacía mantener algo de alegría.

-_"No importa que no me recuerde, llevame donde se encuentra por fabor"-_rogo el chico.y ante esto Anthy lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a un lugar que nunca hubiera esperado, un hospital, eso hacía que la preoupación del joven aumentara ya que era obio que si lo llevaba a un lugar como ese sería que Utena no estaría del todo bien.

Anthy paro en la puerta de las habitaciones del lugar, toco la puerta con sutileza y una voz hablo.

-"_¿diga?"-_pregunto una voz femenina.

-_"Señorita Yurika, soy yo Himemiya, con un amigo de Utena"-_respondio con naturalidad la que era la novia de las rosas.

-"_Pasen"-_permitio dulcemente una mujer.

Ella tenía el cabello rubio que caía elegantemente hasta los hombros, era de contecstura delgada y fina y caminaba con una arrogante elegancia,.

-_"Los dejo para que conbercen con mi sobrina"-_Se fue, pues confiaba mucho en Anthy y sabía que ella no llebaría a nadie que resultace dañino a la salud de su sobrina.

Alli ella estaba sentada con la mirada perdida en la ventana, sus cabellera rosada , sus ojos que eran el cielo mismo y su piel blanca.

Ella Giro su vista hacia sus visitantes, observo detenidamente a ambos, y más detalladamente a Miki lo miro y lo miro hasta aprendercelo de memoria, aquella que supuestamente había perdido, pero por alguna broma del destino ella articulo un nombre en su delicadaboca.

-_"Miki"-_-alcanzo a decir.

Anthy y el aludido miraban atonitos, no podían creer que ella lo hubiera reconocido, y que por alguna razón ella recordaba a Miki, porlomenos eso pareecía.Pero Utena no lo recordaba en realidad, no del todo, pero cuando lo vio articulo por inercia el nombre del muchacho, como si lo hubiera visto, como si el fuera algo importante que tenía que recordar..."_importante"_ esa palabra hizo eco en su mente y provoco que una lagrima cayera en su blanca mejilla.

Ante esa tristesa Miki se acerco a Utena preocupado y le tomo el rostro para poder secar esa lagrima que caía y que más de estas amenazaban con salir de esos cristalinos celestiales ojos.

-_"No llores, por fabor no llores Utena"-_Rogaba Miki con incertidumbre al no saber cual era la razón de su tristeza.

Utena Miro aún más a Miki, como si quisiera sacar algo que había perdido de su cabeza, como tratando de recordar algo pero, sus esfuerzos fueron inutiles , pero el no la quería ver llorar así que se esforzo por no hacerlo y se aferro a el, no sabía cual era el motivo que la inpulso a hacer eso, pero en su estado no había tenido sentido comun, y se dejo dormir en el pecho de Miki.

El rostro de Miki totalmente enrojesido imploro con la mirada a Anthy que saliera del cuarto y esta entendio de imediato el mensaje, y sin más abandono la sala en donde ellos se enontraban.

Así estubo el resto de la mañana hasta que el cansancio y las ganas de dormir pudieron más y Miki acosto a Utena en la cama, y el se quedo a su lado resostado y una pregunta que se hacía permanentemente.

"¿_algún día me recordaras de erdad?"-_

Continuara -


End file.
